


equilibrium

by laconicGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hanamaki and matsukawa are good friends, iwaoi getting an apartment together au, tooth rotting domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime sighs, leaning against the stove as he turns to face Tooru, who’s still peeking up at him from under his arm. He purses his lips and ignores the heat in his cheeks as he rolls a stiff shoulder.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Tooru hides his face when he realizes he’s been caught, laughing a little bit to cover up his embarrassment. “I’m happy, Iwa-chan,” he says cheerfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	equilibrium

Cleaning up take-out was a hell of a lot easier than doing dishes, Hajime thinks to himself as he gathers up the rest of the fast food dishes off his-- no, _their_ new kitchen table. Tooru had started off complaining about how the additives and fat was bad for his complexion, but when Hajime reminded him it was after midnight he grudgingly agreed to the small convenience store down the road for their dinner. Hajime had even offered to cook ( _microwave_ ) the food, so maybe that was the real kicker, but then again after a full day of moving Hajime couldn’t blame Tooru for wanting to rest.

The two of them had finally gotten an apartment of their own, and they had just finished unpacking all of their things and putting them away into their new home. It was rather overwhelming if you thought about it long, which is precisely why Hajime tried not to think about it too much. He glances over his shoulder to see Oikawa splayed across the table, sighing contentedly at the aspect of a full stomach before glancing back at Hajime and flashing a smile. With a jump in his chest, the dark brunet whips his head back to make sure he was actually throwing the garbage in the trash can where it belonged and not all over the floor.

He hoped Oikawa hadn’t noticed his momentary slip up.

Either way, Hajime dumps the trash and takes a quick glance at the clock, groaning when he sees it reveals it’s after two-thirty in the morning. The small radio that they placed on the countertop is still playing some tune that Hajime can’t recognize, but at least it sounds pretty. He sighs, leaning against the stove as he turns to face Tooru, who’s still peeking up at him from under his arm. Hajime purses his lips and ignores the heat in his cheeks as he rolls a stiff shoulder.

“What?”

Tooru hides his face when he realizes he’s been caught, laughing a little bit to cover up his embarrassment. “I’m _happy_ , Iwa-chan,” he says cheerfully.

“Hmm?”

Tooru bites his lip to try and hold back his smile from growing any further. “I just… I never thought that this would actually happen to me,” he says thoughtfully after a moment.

Hajime smirks, crossing his arms. “What? Eating convenience store food after midnight? You better get used to it until I can get to the store.” Tooru gives him an annoyed glare, sitting up as he stretches.

“No, Iwa-chan.” He states before he trails off, glancing back at the table. “I mean being here… with you.” He smiles gently, not meeting Hajime’s eyes. “I’ve been in love with you since middle school, and never in a million years did I think you would end up liking me back. If someone told me that I’d be able to live together with you… I wouldn’t have believed them.” He finally looks back at Hajime, his brown eyes soft. “I’m just… _really_ happy.”

Hajime knows his face is bright red, and he reaches back to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah?” he laughs nervously. “Well, now I’m stuck with you, so...” he says, not really sure how else to respond to the sudden influx of attention from his childhood friend.

Tooru laughs anyway, not offended in the least. “I’m stuck with you too, so we’re even.”

The song on the radio shifts into something foreign, something in English that Hajime can’t understand very well, but that doesn’t stop Tooru from standing anyway. He reaches out a hand, and Hajime stares, skeptical to the action. Tooru rolls his eyes.

“Just take my hand, Iwa-chan,” he says simply, with a fraction of a grin, and after another moment of hesitation Hajime takes the hand as he’s led into the center of the room.

“What are you--”

“Shhhh,” Tooru hushes immediately, winking at him. “Just trust Oikawa-san, alright?” He waits for Hajime to stop giving him a questioning look before he smiles again and places Hajime’s hands on his hips and wraps his arms around the dark brunet’s neck, pulling him closer. Hajime nearly breaks out in cold sweat, trying not to stare at the way Tooru’s lips were shaped now that they were so close to him.

“O-Oi, Oikawa--”

“I told you to shush, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, and Hajime swallows, but falls silent like he’s asked and stares at the floor. Tooru watches him burn for a few moments, the bastard, and snickers to himself quietly before beginning to hum the melody coming from the radio, swaying along to the tune.

Hajime opens his mouth to ask where in the world Tooru learned this song, especially since it was in English, but he closes it once he sees the content expression on the chestnut brunet’s face. It was an emotion that he saw so rarely, there was no possibly way that Hajime could ruin it by asking another question. Oikawa’s voice, even though he was just humming, was actually pretty soothing to listen to, and soon Hajime found himself sliding his eyes closed, drifting along with the song, moving in time with his partner. He wasn’t sure if what the two of them were doing could really be considered dancing, since they were just stepping back and forth to the song, but honestly he didn’t care. Just being here with Tooru was enough for him.

Tooru moves closer, laying his head down on Hajime’s shoulder as he started murmuring the tune of the song. He doesn’t know enough English in order for him to understand the lyrics, but the words make Hajime feel like he is being engulfed in a warm, safe feeling. He smiles gently and pulls his arms up further around Tooru’s frame so he was holding him in more of an embrace, tilting his head to lean into Tooru’s a little bit.

“Where’d you learn this song?” he muses eventually, reaching up to brush his fingers along the edge of Oikawa’s brown curls. Tooru falls silent for a few moments, tightening his hold around Hajime’s neck before humming in thought.

“Dunno,” he sighs, nuzzling closer to the crook of his partner’s neck. “It’s nice though. I like it.” He continues humming along to the piano and the woman’s voice, and the two of them slip into comfortable silence, swaying gently in time to the song.

“What do the words mean?” Hajime asks lazily, knowing Oikawa’s English was better than his own. He feels Tooru jolt at the sudden question before the chestnut brunet lets out a jitter of flustered laughter, tucking his face away and Hajime can feel this partner’s cheeks grow hotter as they press into his collarbone.

“It’s pretty embarrassing, Iwa-chan,” he admits, and Hajime just raises an eyebrow at Tooru’s sudden shyness but doesn’t press any further, as he was enjoying the silence they were sharing before he had asked his question and wanted to return to it. Yet, Oikawa pulls one of his arms down and tugs for one of Hajime’s before tangling their fingers together. It’s not until after he’s done this that Hajme’s noticed they’ve stopped swaying, the piano mostly gone and the only thing coming from the radio being the woman’s voice, gentle and sweet as she finishes her verse. Tooru begins to speak, quietly, his Japanese slightly off from the beat of the English of the song but he still manages to make it work.

“So won’t you please just take my hand… and take my whole life too.” Tooru traces the back of Hajime’s hand with his thumb as he translates in a whisper, his cheeks flushed as he continues the line of verse. He pulls his head back the way it was laying before, and Hajime can feel the short puffs of Tooru’s breathing blow across his sternum as he speaks. “’Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Hajime smiles, a snort of laughter escaping from his lips before he can hold it back, pulling Tooru closer to reassure him it wasn’t at the lyrics as the brunet stops mid-translation. “No, no,” he consoles, half apologetic. “It’s just… this song is so typical of you.” He laughs again when Tooru gasps in dismay, pulling his head up to glare at his childhood friend.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” he pouts. He raises his chin and huffs, his lips pulling into a smile he can’t control, the evidence being his teeth snagging his lower lip to try and hold it back. “You only think so because you’re a big brute, Iwa-chan. You’re just not as sensitive as me.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t drop his grin, raising an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Tooru nods, giggling to himself as Hajime rolls his eyes. He takes this opportunity to lean forward and pull their foreheads together, bumping their noses and Tooru immediately falls silent, the crimson reappearing in his cheeks. “And I guess you’re the prince, right?”

Oikawa can’t help but laugh. “ _Now_ you’re getting the picture, Iwa-chan.” Hajime scoffs.

“Brat.” He pulls down to press a kiss on Oikawa’s collarbone while Tooru continues his laughter, resting there a moment longer before blowing a raspberry over the chestnut brunet’s flushed skin. Oikawa lets out a squeal of surprise before desperately trying to get away, shrieks of laughter mixed with half-hearted pleads for Hajime to stop as the dark brunet just holds onto his partner tighter, grinning to himself. He releases his victim after another few seconds, Tooru still breathless and laughing as he leans onto his childhood friend for support.

“I-- I told you--! A brute!” he repeats between breaks in his laughter and gasping, weakly thumping against his partner’s chest with the hand that’s still clutched tightly around Iwaizumi’s. Hajime just laughs at the display, kissing Tooru’s forehead gently.

“Fine, I’m a brute,” he allows. “I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too,” Tooru replies quietly after another second, leaving another kiss on the corner of Hajime’s mouth before darting back, smiling brightly. There’s a touch of softness that doesn’t leave his eyes as he stares for a moment longer until he looks away and laughs again when Hajime doesn’t say anything. He steps closer, almost hesitant, before he sighs and melts back into Hajime’s arms. “I’m so glad I can say that to you,” he says. His voice gets quieter as he continues, gentle and lulling as he murmurs them across Hajime’s skin. “I’m so, so glad, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Hajime murmurs back.

It’s then that he notices that the song that they had originally started dancing to was long over, and the two of them were just swaying to whatever song that had been set to play afterwards. They were horribly out of count, but Tooru either didn’t notice or care. He was probably too preoccupied with planting kisses along the ridge of Hajime’s shoulder and into the corner of his jaw to pay attention to the music. Hajime flushes before he stops his swaying.

“O-Oi, Oikawa,” he stammers. The chestnut brunet doesn’t answer verbally, he only wraps his arms tighter around his partner’s frame and kisses along Iwaizumi’s Adam’s apple. The dark brunet swallows thickly, trying to keep himself together as he sighs. “I’m _tired_ , Assikawa.”

Tooru pauses before he groans in disappointment, hanging his long arms over Hajime’s shoulders. “Fine,” he grumbles. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa grin mischievously with his lips still pressed against his throat as he adds, “We have plenty of time in our apartment anyway.”

“Shut up,” Hajime retorts, trying to ignore how his palms break out in cold sweat.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and pulls away, fixing Hajime with a disapproving look. “If you’re gonna be mean to me at least carry me to bed.”

“No way. You’re too heavy and I’m too tired of moving your stuff in here all day. Carry yourself.” Despite Hajime’s sharp words, Oikawa sticks out his bottom lip in a pouting gesture and Hajime narrows his eyes. They hold a staredown for a few seconds before Hajime hisses out in a sigh. “ _Fine_. If you promise you’ll go to sleep when we get up there.”

Oikawa beams at him. “Of course, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime grumbles a little bit, reaching over to turn off the radio before reaching down and sweeping Tooru off his feet, who wraps his arms tightly around his neck to keep himself from falling while he laughs, delighted his request was being fulfilled. He leans forward and plants a kiss on Hajime’s cheek as they exit the kitchen, kicking his feet back and forth childishly.

“I’ll drop you,” Iwaizumi warns.

Oikawa scoffs. “The knight isn’t supposed to drop their prince, Iwa-chan. It’s rude!”

“Try me.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, but stills himself as he’s carried across the apartment and into the bedroom. “You know, you should have carried me in the front door like this,” he contemplates as Hajime reaches for the light switch. Hajime glances at him warily, an eyebrow raised as he clicks the light on.

“What are you talking about now?”

“You know, when two people get married, the one carries the other over the threshold of their home? It’s a western tradition, I think.”

Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat. “We’re not married, Assikawa.”

Tooru looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling. “Hmm, I guess so. It still would have been cool, though.”

“Yeah, I could have worn myself out carrying you before I moved all of your stuff in,” he teases, grinning wickedly as Tooru sighs and mutters something that sounds like “unromantic” and “bully”. He tries to dump Oikawa out on the bed, only to let out a shouted complaint when Oikawa just pulls him down too with his arms still looped around his neck. He barely catches himself before he crushes the brunet underneath his frame, digging an elbow into the mattress. _“Tooru!”_

Oikawa laughs. “Nice try, Iwa-chan, but you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He pulls himself up and places a long, gentle kiss on Hajime’s lips, still keeping their foreheads bumped together after he pulls away, still giggling. Hajime lets a tiny smile surface.

“Tooru, I need to shower.”

The brunet forcibly pulls Hajime’s face into his collarbone. “Shower tomorrow,” he huffs. “It’s nearly three in the morning, Iwa-chan, and you need your sleep for tomorrow.”

“It’s only that late because you argued with me about dinner for a half hour, and you know I took the day off tomorrow.” Hajime retorts, shifting enough to see Tooru’s face.

“Details, Hajime. Details. All I know is I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“That’s pretty funny, Oikawa, considered you were all over me about three minutes ago,” Hajime says, smirking when Tooru flushes a deep crimson and scrunches up his lips in embarrassment, looking up at the ceiling.

“Hah hah,” the chestnut brunet mumbles. He opens his mouth to speak again before they’re interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from the side of the bed. He peeks at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye, finally releasing him so he could see what the noise was. Hajime reaches down, returning with Oikawa’s cellphone. He glares at the screen.

“It’s Hanamaki,” he grits out.

Oikawa gasps and sits up, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. “Answer it!” he says cheerfully. When Hajime gives him a look he pulls his lips into a pout. “Come on, Iwa-chan, I know you want to talk to them.”

Hajime fixes him with a look. “Do I, though?” He sighs when Oikawa just gives him the same pleading expression, swiping his thumb to answer the call before pulling the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Please tell me you two are having sex right now.”_

Hajime just hands the phone to Oikawa without a word.

Tooru looks at him curiously before taking it and putting it to his ear, a sly smile inching on his face. “What’d you say?” he asks immediately. There’s a pause, and then Oikawa laughs. “Hold on, wait. Let me put you on speaker.”

_“I asked you if you were in the middle--”_

“I heard you the first time!” Hajime shouts, and sure enough there’s two sets of laughter at the other end of the line. Oikawa snickers himself, setting the phone between the two of them with the speaker facing up before he pulls his knees up to his chest.

 _“We’re just fucking with you, Iwaizumi.”_ Matsukawa’s voice comes next. Iwaizumi can hear the smug smile in his tone. _“Although Hanamaki was betting you would. He owes me dinner now.”_

“I’m going to kill the both of you,” Hajime growls. He crosses his arms, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged. “Remind me to call you two the next time you’re going at it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa finally speaks up. “That’s rude!”

_“Yeah, Iwa-chan. That’s rude.”_

“Shut up, Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki gasps dramatically. _“How could you, Iwaizumi. After all the help I gave you this afternoon?”_ Matsukawa echos in agreement, but he’s too far away from the receiver to be heard properly. Hajime scoffs loudly.

“Yeah, if you call help moving two of three boxes before leaving abruptly, then sure.” Oikawa bites his lip, snorting before covering his mouth to muffle his laughter when Hanamaki makes another obnoxious fake gasp and Hajime sends a glare his way. Hanamaki continues his side of the conversation after a few seconds of incomprehensible blabber with Matsukawa.

 _“I spend my afternoon with you two and all I get is an earful of nagging. I’m hurt, Iwaizumi. Honestly hurt.”_ Hanamaki’s voice fades as he moves away from the speaker, still putting on his performance of being upset as Matsukawa takes over the call.

_“He’s so hurt, Iwaizumi. How do you survive this torment every day, Oikawa?”_

Oikawa sighs, putting a hand to his forehead. Who he was performing for, Hajime had no idea. “It’s hard, Mattsun, but I get through it.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Iwaizumi snaps.

 _“You know that’s never gonna happen, right?”_ He takes a moment to murmur something to Hanamaki that doesn’t make it through the receiver, and the latter explodes into laughter before Matsukawa returns to the call. He ignores Hajime’s request to know what had been said without skipping a beat in their conversation. _“Look there’s a real reason we decided to call you two lovely people so early in the morning.”_

Iwaizumi crosses his arms. “Someone better be dying.”

Hanamaki shouts in the background, _“I’m dying, Iwaizumi, isn’t that enough?”_ but Matsukawa just laughs it off before continuing on.

_“Actually, we ran into Kindaichi and Kunimi after we left you guys today.”_

Oikawa gasps in delight, leaning towards the phone. “Really? Is Kindaichi any taller than we saw him last? How are they doing? Does Kunimi still have that haircut?”

_“Yes, yes, really great, and yes. I wish you were there when we ran into them actually. You should have seen the look on Kindaichi’s face when we told him about you two moving in together.”_

Iwaizumi covers his face with one of his hands. “Oh my god.” Oikawa laughs, half at Matsukawa’s statement and the other half at Hajime’s reaction to it. He leans closer to the phone, a conceited expression pulling at the corners of his face.

“Remember when we told you guys we were dating in our third year?” he asks, hiding his smug smile behind his hand. “He totally cried because I was the one who got Iwa-chan first.”

“Shut your mouth, Tooru.”

“So mean! Do you hear this, Makki? I’m just as hurt as you!”

_“I’m just hurt no one was upset as him about me when they found out we were dating. Right, Issei?”_

_“Maybe that’s because we didn’t formally come out and tell anyone.”_

_“Hmm, maybe you’re right. Damn, I’m still losing to Iwaizumi.”_

This is when Hajime finally intervenes. “Alright, alright. If you’re gonna keep this up, keep it up at home. I need to sleep.” Oikawa frowns and sends a pleading look his way, but Hajime makes a point to fix him with a look of pure exasperation. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both laugh, one of them snorting.

 _“No fun allowed.”_ Matsukawa. _“You sound like a grumpy old man, Iwaizumi.”_

“He is a grumpy old man,” Oikawa joins in, yelping when Hajime punches him in the arm.

“You’re the one who’s dating this ‘grumpy old man’, Assikawa. Watch it.”

Hanamaki pipes up again. _“Aww. You guys are so cute it’s disgusting.”_

“We try,” Oikawa says. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

 _“I’ll hold you to that, Tooru. Nice talking to you, Iwaizumi. Don’t forget that I have money on you proposing first, so you better help me win. See ya!”_ He ends the call too fast for Iwaizumi to choke out a reply, Matsukawa’s laughter the last thing either of them hear before falling silent. Oikawa takes his phone after another second, phone charms clattering before he sets it on the table beside his side of the bed and sends a grin Hajime’s way.

“That was nice of them.”

Hajime scowls. “I’d like to lean your definition of nice.”

Tooru opens his arms, falling back into his pillows. “Nice involves you over here and not over there so we can go to bed. C’mere, Iwa-chan.” Hajime sighs before crawling over and laying down next to the chestnut brunet, laying an arm over his partner’s chest as Tooru snuggles down into the blankets and wraps his arms around his frame. “See? Isn’t this nice?”

“Mmm. It’s nice until you start drooling.”

“What! I don’t drool!”

“Do too,” Hajime murmurs, already drifting off into a deep sleep. “G’night, Tooru.”

He’s asleep before he knows it, but not before he feels Tooru’s lips on his forehead and a quiet, “Goodnight, Iwa-chan” in reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just going to be "iwaoi slow dancing together in their kitchen early in the morning" but ended up way longer than i planned //sweats


End file.
